wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Waterfall
Based off this screenshot, and my entry for the Character Landscape Based Contest! Appearance Unlike other princesses, Waterfall doesn't stand like a soldier, showing off her height or standing regally. Instead, she slouches just a tiny bit, to fit in with the other commoners in the kingdom of Sea. Her jawline is sleek with a thin ledge, her eyes large with a dark green aura to them, because they are, well, green. The horns on her are a dark coloured cobalt with dashes of lavender, same as the ridge on her snout. Her ears have a apricot earlobe in them. Her neck is slim and long, sweet lavender glowing scales running along her neck and around her sweet eyes. Her underbelly is a nice dark blue colour, with the lavender glowing scales glowing, which is the only glamorous part of her whole body, something Waterfall does not pride in at all. The gills on her neck are still lilac, but blueberry inkblots cover them, so it just seems as though she has spots all over her gills, the same problem with her neck. Her wings are ginormous and regal looking, but Waterfall keeps them closed a lot of the time to avoid people staring at her royal markings like she's keep as part of a zoo. Waterfall has a rushed bracelet made of seaweed around her front legs, the only accessory on Waterfall's whole body, for that matter. The lilac scales continue until the end of her tail, where a gradient starts, as a deep cobalt edge to her SeaWing tail is revealed, once again making others gawk at Waterfall, much to her displeasure. If in a really dark area, an odd thing that happens is that if in a cave or a place with not much light, the colours switch places, so Waterfall might have a dark blue neck and a lilac underbelly. This gives off a lot of confusion, and Waterfall really doesn't want to know the answer in case it makes her 'more special.' Personality Rebellious. If you can find one to describe Waterfall, it's that. She doesn't hold her head high, she doesn't tell off the peasants for drinking out of fountain water. In fact, she's the exact opposite. Waterfall isn't even described as a true princess by some, as she talks back and insults many, not one thing that princesses do, except Coral. At times Waterfall can be awfully sarcastic, something that annoys a lot of people. Sometimes, people break serious rules and Waterfall won't even tell them to stop, unless it's her closest friends. This makes some people not take her seriously, as she often the peasants off the hook. If there's something Waterfall hates, it's being forced to be something she isn't. She hates allying herself with the mall and despises accessories like golden bracelets or pearl necklaces, and would destroy it in a second if someone handed one to her. She's at times very unorganized, as she muds her dresses up and just leaves them in her room in the castle. Waterfall is also dying with loyalty in her bones. She gives her life for her friends, and despite being 'boring peasants', they follow in her steps, although taking it a lot further then her, much to Waterfall's annoyance. Sometimes she gives a smirk or loving smile for not letting themselves be stomped on. Waterfall describes as being yourself 'falling off the cliff and into your own world.' Waterfall despises any type of discrimination, and will stand up to any commoner who is getting pushes over by royalty, and isn't afraid to break the royal one's jaw for threatening their own subjects. She doesn't thanks you by others, and just does it and leaves the area without a second thought. Biography Born to a sister of Coral, Tide, and her husband, Calm, Waterfall was grown up into a thick land of royalty. Tide especially liked commoners, bringing it down onto her daughter, and Waterfall was convinced that she was higher then anyone else. While Tide was high in the SeaWing council, Calm began trying to go around the kingdoms for councils. He had seen war; and did not appreciate his wife's forced girly nature onto his daughter, and when he was in the castle, tried so hard to rid of his daughter's coming passion to become her mother. Oh, how many fights happened. Words of fights happened every night when Calm arrived, and Tide grunted whenever Waterfall asked about her father's current residence for foreign exchanges, and soon Waterfall realised just how much Tide cared for royalty. TBA Abilities TBA Relationships Queen Coral: Waterfall despises her aunt, and absolutely wishes one of her daughters could just rip her spine out of her chest. Waterfall thinks Coral is rude, and is too oblivious to her sons, who Waterfall finds very friendly because SHE EVEN bothered to get to know them. Tide: Despite being Waterfall's mother, she despises her for trying to force her into something she isn't. Waterfall is against the point where Tide calls the subjects commoners for not being the royal family, and hates when she forces Waterfall to wear a 'little pink princess dress'. Calm: Waterfall doesn't have much of an opinion of her father, as Calm is commonly off on foreign relationships or Pyrrhia and never really home. But, when he is, Calm always sides with Waterfall over her own wife's antics, and Waterfall has the weird feeling that he's keeping secrets. Auklet: Out of the three main daughters of Coral, Waterfall considers Auklet her favourite because of her sweet and innocence, and probably wouldn't be a drama queen in the future. Tsunami: Let's just say, Waterfall is glad she's off teaching at Jade Mountain Academy. Sometimes she's WAY too aggressive and insults her own family without her own mother even noticing her comebacks. Anemone: Waterfall finds Anemone a useless drama queen who doesn't deserve animus magic one bit, thinking it should've gone to someone like Auklet. Princess Estuary: Waterfall likes Essie a lot more then the rest of her family because of her rebellions and commoners apparition, and wishes to know her a bit more. Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Merchant)